Preparing to Fly
by DigiExpert
Summary: Part of my young!Aaeru series. It was the only way to do what she wanted...in the end, she would accomplish what he had dreamed of. At least, that was her goal.


**This was originally supposed to be one of my "key" 4 fics for this series, but it didn't turn out that way. Now it's more like a "pre-key" fic instead. I started the one meant to be a "key" fic today and should have that posted this weekend, tomorrow at the earliest. No matter what, the key fic has to be done, since it's the last one I need for this series and then I can keep doing random periods of her life. Enjoy!**

"I'm not sure you qualify to become a Sibylla," stated the dux honestly, looking at the girl sitting across from him. "We have strict guidelines what girls become cadets, and you do not meet them."

"Why not? I can do what they can!" protested Aaeru.

"I'm sure you can, but Tempus Spatium has the final word on which girls receive the blessing to become cadets."

"My grandpa never said anything about that."

"I'm sure your grandpa didn't know what it really meant to be a Sibylla."

Aaeru made a face, not pleased with the way the conversation was going. She hadn't expected it to be so hard to be accepted into the temple to train. She really hadn't known what to expect, but it wasn't this. "My grandfather was a Sibylla."

The dux looked up, still looking bored with the conversation. He sighed. Everyone seemed to think they could get in these days, no matter what reason they gave. However, he would at least give the girl who sat across from him a chance to get it all out of her system. It would keep her from trying again later. "What is his name?"

Aaeru quietly gave his name, stating in the same sentence that he'd passed away a year ago. She watched as the dux immediately sat up straighter. His whole demeanor suddenly changed toward her. Maybe it had helped after all. Sighing, she crossed her arms across her chest.

"If that's your grandpa then…" The dux didn't finish his sentence. "Perhaps we can reconsider your application. Excuse me for a moment." Aaeru watched as the dux rose from his seat and quickly left the room.

She slid down in her chair, slipping her hands behind her head. She still wasn't one to be very patient, though she was better about it. She stared at the ceiling, hoping the dux wouldn't take very long. She wished her grandpa had told her what it would be like. Then again, she hadn't really planned to become a Sibylla. It had been something she had decided to do. She wanted to see the other world. She wanted to fly.

It had been the only decision to her. She didn't know what else to do after her grandpa had passed away. Running the farm wasn't her cup of tea. After his death she had sat in the Simile for a few weeks. She cried in the beginning, but soon would sit there, feeling a sense of calm rush over her. The calm made her decision. She would fly and try to do what her grandpa could not—she would fly and find the other world. The only way to learn was to become a Sibylla, and that's what had led her to the dux's office that afternoon.

Aaeru looked out of the corner of her eye when the dux returned. She didn't bother to sit up straight, keeping her relaxed position. She was sure he didn't like her much and she held back from making a face. The dux settled himself at the desk. He folded his arms and looked at Aaeru for a few moments before speaking. "It seems as though Tempus Spatium has decided to give you the blessing of becoming a cadet."

Sitting up, Aaeru looked across the desk. "You just said I couldn't." She eyed him suspiciously.

"You would question the will of Tempus Spatium?"

Sighing, she replied, "No." People were so funny about Tempus Spatium. As long as you had the blessing, you were fine.

The dux handed her a piece of paper. "Here's your letter. Report to the temple shortly after sunrise tomorrow. Bring only a small bag of personal belongings. We'll provide the rest."

Aaeru took the paper and rose from her seat. She walked slowly across the yard, looking at all the cadets. Many of them were lounging around in the yard, chatting during the afternoon break. Very few of them spared a glance toward the girl leaving the dux's office. A bell tolled, and the girls immediately changed their demeanor, heading for the temple. What had she gotten herself into? What they were doing didn't seem very fun at all.

The walk home was peaceful. Aaeru wasn't sure what to think about what she'd just done. She thought about her reasons once more, reminding herself what she was doing and why. She'd gotten into the temple, but she didn't care for Tempus Spatium. She didn't want to pray like the other girls. She just wanted to learn how to fly. She would visit that world someday, and do it for her grandpa's sake as well. It had become her new goal.

As she walked past the shed, she pulled out a key and unlocked the padlock on the door. The lock clicked and she set it aside, pulling open the doors. She slipped into the cool shed, walking toward the Simile. She ran her fingers over the metal, patting it like a familiar friend. She opened the hatch and climbed into the cockpit. The controls were so familiar to her, even though she'd never been able to actually use them. She itched to try though.

_I promised I wouldn't. Not unless I was trained to._

She'd made the promise a few years ago. She'd always beg to fly and take the Simile out. She made promises that it'd be fine and she'd be okay. Her grandpa refused to let her or train her. She had to train as a Sibylla before he'd ever let her touch the Simile. She hadn't flown in it since she was five years old. After that, her grandfather had said she was too big and their flights had come to an end. She hadn't been in the sky for years, yet she yearned to go back. What was she missing up there with the birds?

It would be so easy to start the Simile and fly out of here. All it would take would be a few presses of a button and the twist of a knob and she would be free. Her hand hovered over the control panel, waiting for her body to give the final command to act. She fought against her body, refusing to disrespect her grandpa. She might act quickly sometimes, disregarding others, but not when it involved her grandpa.

Aaeru reached into her shirt and pulled out the music box she kept there. She pushed the button to open it. She blew gently, and the tune played, the tune that she had listened to so many times since he'd passed on. It calmed her and put her at ease, even if she felt her worst. She breathed in deeply. Tomorrow would arrive before she knew it, and there were still many things to be taken care of.

She entered the house, wandering through the rooms. It would be empty after she left; she would lock it up until she returned home. The nearest neighbors had borrowed the land to plant on so that it would be used; she didn't mind. The garden was difficult to keep up with on her own. She had attempted to garden through the summer, and gave up part of the way through. She just couldn't keep up with the maintenance. It would be better if the neighbor tended to things.

Pulling out a small rucksack, she began to pack the very few belongings she'd take with her. There were a few personal items, and that was it. She'd keep the music box on her person. Anything else wasn't necessary to bring. Now she simply had to wait until the morning came. She was eager to get started. She had no idea what to expect, but she could learn to fly. Hopefully, she'd learn how to do that soon. She really wanted to be in the sky once more.

That night passed slowly, and she found it hard to sleep. She tossed and turned, uncomfortable. A few hours before sunrise, she gave up on trying to sleep. It was useless. She went to the kitchen instead, using the last of the potatoes to create a simple breakfast. She cleaned up, and took one last look around the house. She didn't know when she'd be back again. Picking up her rucksack, she locked the door behind her. Everything would wait until she returned.

She took the path that connected to the main road. At the very end of the path, she turned around. One last look. That's all she took before heading off to the temple. She walked the road at an even pace, heading out just as the sun began to rise. She had a smile on her face, determined to learn what she had wanted to do since she was small. Now she had the chance, and she wasn't going to let it pass by.


End file.
